Nathan's Broken Bride
by MaliciousScampers
Summary: What if, instead of trying to only find a cure, Nathan tries to undo his wife's death by time travelling? But for some reason, he keeps going too far back into the past and too far into the future. Will he be able to save Marni before her time comes? Nathan/Marni. Songfic based on the Broken Bride album by Ludo. Rated T for blood and violence.


Nathan Wallace sat in a chair, sobbing along with his newborn daughter. Although, this man wasn't crying tears of joy. He was crying because his wife Marni had died during childbirth. She wasn't strong enough to give birth naturally, so Nathan had to perform a C-section on his wife. Unfortunately, she died during it. He held his daughter close to him as she stopped crying. "My Shilo… My beautiful Shilo," Nathan whispered, smiling slightly. There was an upside to this disaster. Nathan looked up to the bed and saw his beautiful dead wife. "Don't worry, my broken bride. I'll fix your ruined lungs. I'll undo what time has done."

15 years have passed and Shilo was a very beautiful 15 year old teenager. Nathan tucked his dear daughter in bed and smiled at her. Unfortunately, she had the same sickness as her mother. He handed her a glass with a liquid substance in it for her to drink. She handed him back the glass when she swallowed all of the liquid. "Father… will you tell me another story about mom?" Shilo asked so innocently.

Nathan gulped and chuckled sheepishly. "Okay, fine. One story and then you need to sleep," her father agreed.

Shilo smiled and hugged the blankets close to her. "One time, your mother and I went on a picnic in the park while she was pregnant with you. As we sat down on a blanket below a tree, we were eating and she looked up at me excitedly. 'Nathan,' she says, 'I can feel her kick!' It was the first time you kicked, so we were all excited. I placed my hand on her stomach and felt you kicked. I smiled and looked up at your mother. 'She's going to be quite a rambunctious child,' I say and we both laughed."

Nathan and Shilo both smiled. "And you came out as a beautiful young child," Nathan stroked Shilo's wig. Shilo frowned, "I just wish mom was here." Nathan's smile fell.

"Shilo," her father said, putting his arm around her, "your mother is always here with us. She's watching us right now."

"But, Dad, she's dead. She can't see us and she never will be able to see us," tears pricked Shilo's eyes.

"Don't you ever say that again," Nathan glared at Shilo, "she is always here with us. I bet she's so proud of you, Shilo." Shilo's mouth slowly formed into a small smile. "I just wish she was still alive. I miss her so much," Shilo whispered.

"Don't worry, she'll be alive soon," Nathan thought out loud. Shilo gave her father a confused look. Nathan noticed what he said and laughed slightly. "Okay, it's time for you to go to bed, Shilo," Nathan smiled and kissed his daughter's forehead, trying to change the subject.

"Goodnight, father," Shilo yawned and laid her head down on the pillow. She instantly fell asleep. Nathan stood up and walked up to the door, turning her bedroom light off. "Don't worry, Shilo. I will fix your mother's ruined lungs," he whispered quietly as he left her room and quietly closed her door. He walked down the hallway and down the stairs. As soon as he reached the end of the staircase, he walked over to the fireplace and pulled down a lever, revealing a secret room in the wall. He walked inside and shut the "door." Nathan raced down the secret staircase and into the main room. The room reeked with blood. Nathan had gotten used to the grotesque, sickening smell. Nathan ran to his machine. For 15 years, he had been building a time machine to undo what time has done, to fill in the cooling space of Marni's chest with the air of life.

After about an hour of working on the machine, Nathan took in a deep breath. It was now time to test the machine. He flipped the circuits on and to his surprise and delight, the machine turned on. A wide smile appeared on Nathan's face as he entered the machine. He set the time to go back into the past and hoped that it would bring him back to the year 2039 when his broken bride died. As the machine went back in time, Nathan fell out, hitting his face in… mud? He tasted blood in his mouth. Nathan realized that he bit his mouth too hard when he fell. He got up from the ground and noticed a nauseas smell. Suddenly, a screeching noise came from the air. Nathan looked up and saw a pterodactyl zooming towards him. Quickly getting onto his feet, he ran as fast as he could. He finally found shelter, a cave, to take cover in. Nathan basically dove into the cave, only big enough for him to enter.

Nathan had his back against the wall of the cave. As he was trying to calm down, flashbacks of Marni's death played through his head. Tears rolled down his eyes during the flashbacks. When it was over, he took a rock and carved her sweet name into the cave's wall. He was sure he would die and all his strife was in vain. Then, his words were washed away. Angry and determined to save his broken bride, Nathan raced outside and found his machine unharmed. He sighed of relief and ran into the machine, setting the time for the future.


End file.
